


Unhuman

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [16]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Fear, Not Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: David wants to talk.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/You
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Unhuman

**Author's Note:**

> might as well finish unfinished projects... so many unfinished projects. here's a thing for the spoopy bingo I didn't finish.

* * *

Terrified eyes pinned to the man who just landed on your roof making his way to your window, a devilish smirk crosses his face as you shut the window. Window locked, curtains thrown hastily across them as if that could erase him from existence. A knock on the glass and you stifle a scream as you back away from it. 

“Let me in, princess.” The words in your head.

“No.” The word nearly stuck in your throat as you shook your head furiously.

“We need to have a little talk, (y/n).” 

“No.” Your voice was louder this time as you dug through your jewelry box, pulling out the little gold cross your Nan gave you when you first got to Santa Carla. It seemed a silly gift at the time. 

The sound of glass breaking had you spinning around looking for something heavy to smash his hand to keep him from unlocking the window. Heart thudding as you see that awful unhuman foot crunch the glass shards, grounding them into the carpet. 

“What are you?” You asked as the foot shifted back to something more human.

“You already know that answer, princess.” He was in front of you faster than a blink, he ran a finger along the chain now around your neck. His eye landed on the tiny crucifix, “Nice trinket.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Leave a comment. Like it? feel free to lovingly tap the kudos button ♥


End file.
